


Thank You

by leftover_rice



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Dragons, Fluff, M/M, mentions of mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 09:44:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7839925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leftover_rice/pseuds/leftover_rice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes all you need is Fluff, baby Shixun and a somewhat Dragon Au</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thank You

„Hello Your Highness. Long time no see”, a deep voice resonated followed from a little giggle.

Said Highness was currently seated in his study going through the affairs and requests of his beloved kingdom.

He turned around as he heard two familiar voices and a smile sneaked on his face.

“Chanyeol, Baekhyun “, he stood up and embraced his two old friends in a hug “when did you arrive? And I told you to drop the title. We've known us for so long besides you are a King too.” The tall Phoenix chuckled “I was only teasing Yifan. I just missed my best friends reaction.”

“Also we arrived just now to answer your question” the smaller of the pair said “It was a little disappointing not to see any of you to welcome us you know?” Baekhyun pouted jokingly “Where is your Queen anyways?”

The Dragon King's face lit up at the mentioning of his life long mate and love and changed to an oh so fond expression. “He is resting and recovering from childbirth” the tall blonde said, smile still so bright on his lips. Both of his friends eyes widened at the news, clearly not knowing about the Dragon Queen's pregnancy before. “Chi-childbirth? You! Wu Yifan! How could you not tell us? I am offended! And I demand to see them!” Baekhyun frowned, arms folded in front of his chest but still looking expectantly at the freshly baked father. Chanyeol being just as excited nodded along.

The Dragon laughed at his friends childishness “Alright, alright let's go see them. But they might not be awake. I was a long night after all.” The trio made their way from the study through the castle to the King and Queen's private chamber. They stopped in front of a wooden door and Yifan knocked softly not wanting to wake his beloved in case he was sleeping.He carefully opened the door and entered, Chanyeol and Baekhyun following suit. The tall blonde's heart swelled with happiness and fondness at the sight that was displayed before his eyes.

His mate – still a bit pale and exhausted – was rested against the beds headboard smiling and cooing softly at the little sleeping bundle he held in his arms.

“Yixing”

The brunette male looked up from their little joy to his love and his smile deepened showing off the the dimple which decorated his cheek

“Fan”

“Yixing!”

Said male shifted his gaze a second time to the source that squealed his name and his loving smile turned into a little laugh “What are you two doing here?” Yixing asked amused and his eyes followed the excited male until he was seated next to him on the bed trying to peek at the small newborn creature in Yixing's arms. “Well we told you we will come to visit you in the near future and here we are, right Chan?” Chanyeol nodded to support his husbands statement. The dimpled male's mouth formed a little 'o' and Baekhyun rolled his eyes but smiled nonetheless. His friend obviously forgot.

“So what's this little one's name?” the Phoenix asked in a hushed manner, seeing the baby squirm and waking in his mothers hold.

“Shixun. His name is Shixun”, Yifan said, making his way next to his loves other side and settling down on the bed next to him. Little Shixun squirmed a little more and let out a tiny yawn, smacked his lips and blinked at his mother. Yixing cooed at his son and Yifan softly wiped the sleep from the tiny blonde's eyes.

“Oh he is so cute! Can I hold him? I'll be careful too. I promise!” Yifan's lips twitched upwards and Yixing laughed at Baekhyun's puppy eyes “Of course Baek, here”, the soft male shifted a little in a better position and handed his friend the small dragon, who curiously looked around and slowly reached out to grab Chanyeol's finger when the tall redhead wanted to tickle him.

While the Phoenix couple was busy cooing and coddling the very youngest from the Wu Clan, Yifan carefully pulled his mate in his embrace, back hugging him. He nuzzled his face in the crook of his lovers neck and caressed his now flat tummy. Yixing leaned back, closed his eyes and sighed in contentment.

“Xing.” Said male opened his eyes again and looked into Baekhyun's bright ones “Shixun was getting a bit fussy. I think he is missing his mom or he is just hungry.” He settled the whining dragon back into his mothers arms and tugged Chanyeol out of the room “And speaking of hungry we'll go rob your kitchen too. Rest well, we'll see you later!” Baekhyun laughed and exited the chambers with his husband.

“Those two are quite a handful”, Yifan mumbled into his mates neck and Yixing shuddered a bit. “Yes they are but they're family”, he said softly and shifted Shixun in a more comfortable position as the tiny dragon snuggled into his mothers chest once more, his small hands holding on Yixings clothes not wanting to let go. Yifan hummed and looked up over his husbands shoulder.

He observed in wonder how this tiny replica of him and his love fell asleep again. Shixun looked so much like himself as he inherited his blond hair and face structure. The tall dragon hugged his husband tighter and nuzzled his nose against Yixing's dimple which started to form under Yifan's administration “Fan” Yixing chuckled and pressed more into his beloved hold.

“Thank you”, the king whispered after a while and a smile hushed over the smaller males lips. He didn't need to ask why Yifan was thanking him because he knew Yifan's reasons of why he was thankful were the same as his.

It was a _Thank you_ for choosing me as a mate.

A _Thank you_ for loving me as much as I do.

A _Thank you_ for being at my side every day.

A _Thank you_ for not ever leaving despite some quarrels and fights.

A _Thank you_ for brightening my day.

A _Thank you_ for every kiss. For every hug. For every touch.

A _Thank you_ for giving me a family and the present of a tiny bundle of joy.

“I love you. The both of you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if this was bad..it's my first try.


End file.
